


The Preachers Daughter

by OmgitsfirefoxxFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgitsfirefoxxFan/pseuds/OmgitsfirefoxxFan
Summary: Kat had been going to Cherry Baptist her whole life. She always struggled in paying attention because of her different beliefs and the fact that she was the only girl in the youth group. But her luck changes when the church announces the new pastor. His daughter catches Kat's eye and she's instantly intrigued. Having a crush on a girl is already one thing that her mother and church wouldn't accept, but having a crush on the preachers daughter is definitely something she couldn't tell anyone. Will love be able to conquer the hate or will the pressure of others beliefs be enough to tear these girls apart?





	1. Welcome to Cherry Baptist

It was an early Sunday morning, 8am to be exact. Kat always dreaded waking up early, especially because of how late she always stayed up. Her and her mom would always go to church on Sundays as most teens her age do. They had always gone to this small Baptist Church, she was practically raised there. But through out her whole life she was never able to pay attention and she always felt guilty because of it. She knew her mom would want her to be religious but it was hard to be, especially in the generation she was growing up in. She had her own beliefs and it made her too different from her family

"You ready to head out the door?" Hearing her mom speak startled her out of her thoughts. "Yep" she said with a pop of her voice. The two left, her mom locking up the door. She pulled out some earbuds to listen to music so she wouldn't have to socialize much. She was never very social to begin with so listening to music helped her focus.

Eventually they pulled up to the small church. It wasn't exactly a tiny church but what made it small were the amount of people that went. She was 16 and still in the youth group. The only problem with that though was there was about 5 boys in it and she was the only girl. Having gone there her whole life she pretty much knew the boys pretty well but still she always wished there was a girl to talk to. She never even talked to them much to begin with except the eldest of the bunch.

Sitting in the back of the youth room she pulled out her Bible, flipping it to the lesson they had left off on the prior week. Eventually the youth pastor came out and starting teaching. She tried to listen but eventually got to the point where she began spacing out but she made sure to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't notice. About 30 minutes later the class ended and the boys all quickly got up to make their way out the door. Doing the same, she closed her Bible and shoved one hand in her leather jackets pocket while the other held her Bible.

"Dude you wont believe what my little brother did the other day!" The voices of the boys walking in the hallway put her at ease. She was grateful they were too distracted and not trying to talk to her. She wasn't feeling up to socializing much anyways and the eldest, Landon, was already making his way to the sanctuary so he wouldn't be able to give her his weekly 'try to start a conversation with her' today.

Today was a pretty big day for the church. They had been without a pastor for a few months now and had struggled finding a guy who they believed would be a good preacher for the church. Today they would be meeting the preacher who would be trying to become the pastor. He's supposed to preach for a few Sundays until they would vote whether they'd want him to stay or not.

Making her way through the sanctuary she spotted her mom already back from her class. Taking a seat next to her in their usual pew, she sat her Bible down. A few people were already settling in while a couple others came in through the doors. She watched as the lady who led the music every morning got up and made her way to the podium. She started setting up her microphone and announced "Welcome to Cherry Baptist Church, today we'll be opening our hymnals to page 238." Kat opened her book and began to quietly sing along as the piano started playing.

After they were finished with music, the woman announced the preacher. "We have a special guest with us today. I want you to give Brother Kevin Mitchell and his family a warm Baptist welcome." Everyone clapped as him and his family made their way up. They stopped in front of the podium and he quickly began speaking. "Thank you Cherry Baptist Church for welcoming us through your doors. We are very excited to get to be here on this lovely morning and to spread God's word with such loving people." There were a couple of 'Amens' amongst some of the church.

"This is my wife Sandra Mitchell, and this is my daughter Melanie." As soon as he announced his daughter, Kat turned her attention towards her. At first she wasn't focusing much on what was going on around her but she then saw the girl standing up front, she could only just stare. The girl looked about the same age as her and she wore a dark denim jacket with skinny jeans on. She noticed the bright red converse on her feet as she got a better look at her. Then she looked up at her face, staring intently at her. Her dirty blonde hair glistened and radiated light from the chandeliers in the church. 'Woah, she's really pretty,' she thought as she continued to stare. For a second Melanie seemed to look back at Kat's prying eyes and she felt almost a bit embarrassed for staring at her for so long. She felt her breathing slow down.

She found herself curious about the girl and wanting to know more about her. She made a point to meet her after church was over. Kevin began preaching a bit but he also spoke a lot about himself and where he's from. Apparently they had moved from Tennessee about a year ago after getting a big job opportunity in Arkansas. Kat fount herself listening intently for once, finding him a bit more interesting to listen to.

An hour later he closed off with a prayer and then made his way to the back with his family so people could shake their hands. When her and her mom made it to the back she was able to see Melanie a bit better. Her eyes were a light hazel that matched her hair. Kat took a deep breath and put her hand out for Melanie to shake. "Hi, my names Katherine, but everyone just calls me Kat." Melanie looked at her and gave her a small smile. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She caught herself grinning wider at the sight. Melanie shook her hand gently. Her hands were so smooth and soft that Kat thought she would melt into the touch. "I'm Melanie, or Mel for short. It's nice to meet you Kat." 

Mel's voice rang in her ear and Kat thought she could drown in the sound of it. Instead, she just grinned like a dumb idiot as her and her mom shook the preachers hand and his wife's. On the drive back Kat couldn't stop thinking. 'god, you can't be serious right now' she screamed internally. Kat was always attracted to girls before but she always kept it hidden. Her family was never accepting of lgbt and going to church doesn't help with that. She felt like she had to hide herself so much. A part of her hoped that this small interest in Melanie would pass but another part of her wanted to learn so much more. Letting out a deep exhale of air, she quietly spoke to herself. "Guess I'll have to wait til' next Sunday morning."


	2. Smiling in Walmart

Kat didn't really think about Mel much during the rest of the week. School kept her occupied and her friends were constantly talking. After a week's worth of socialization, she was worn out and ready for a break. It was Saturday afternoon and her mom was washing the dishes, blasting out classic rock music through her phone.

She laid her head down against the arm rest of the couch, content with the peacefulness around her. She rested her eyes and let her head clear itself as she slowly fell into a small and quiet slumber. It didn't last long, as the music in the background came to an abrupt stop. Her mom had finished the dishes and walked into the living room.

"I'm about to head over to Walmart and grab some groceries. We're out of milk and I know how much you can't live without it. Would you like to come with me?" Honestly, she didn't really feel like moving but, the sound of her mom's voice was soft and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Sure, just let me get dressed."

Getting up from the couch was always a challenge. She was already comfortable and her weary eyes begged for more sleep. She practically rolled off the couch and almost fell on the ground. She was grateful that her mom had already left to go start the truck and didn't see how lazy she was being

She ran into her room and grabbed the first pair of clothes she saw in her closet. Slipping on the boot-cut pair of jeans and white T-shirt, she quickly grabbed the leather jacket laying on her bed and darted towards the garage. She slipped on an old pair of tennis shoes by the door and sprinted to the truck. Her mom waited there patiently, setting up the auxillary chord to blast more classic rock. She was very grateful that she left her pair of earbuds in the truck so she wouldn't have to listen to mom's music all the way up there.

It was about a 10 to 15 minute drive but eventually they pulled up into the parking lot. It was fairly packed as usual, and her mom was complaining about not being able to find a parking spot. Finally, they found an open spot and got out, her mom locking the door behind them.

They scanned through the food section, grabbing bags like flour for baking, white rice to go with dinner, and various other cooking necessities. Finally they reached the section with milk. She grabbed her usual half gallon of chocolate milk and placed it in the cart. Everything seemed to go smoothly until suddenly her chest began to tighten.

Right across from them on the other side of the isle was Kevin, their new preacher, and Mel. She hadn't been thinking about the girl much the whole week and thought she finally shrugged her off. But now, seeing her in person again, she felt like her brain was going to explode from all the thoughts swirling in her mind.

She hoped they wouldn't see them and recognize them but, her longing gaze on Mel had caught her mom's attention and she turned to see the direction she was looking at. 'Are you freaking kidding me.' Her head was screaming at herself for being so useless. Of course, her mom was too much of a chatter box and dragged her down to greet them.

"Hey, fancy seeing you two here!" Her mom had that sweet motherly smile as she waved eagerly at them until they reached over there. Kevin looked over at them and returned the big smile. "I remember you two! How has your weekend been?" And thus, the two parents were off.

She watched them banter for a bit until returning her gaze back to Mel. Mel eventually lost interest in their conversation and a bit hesitantly walked over to her. The awkward silence was very aware to both of them but Mel eventually spoke up. "I hope your mom isn't as talkative as my dad is." Kat was grateful for the awkward silence to be broken. She shoved her hands in her pockets and came up with a response. "You'd be surprised, we might be here awhile." Mel gave a small chuckle, and it made her ears tingle. "So uh, what's it like at Cherry Baptist?" Kat smiled a bit bigger than she really needed to, she was just very happy that Mel seemed to actually want to have a conversation with her.

"Hmm well, it's not very big which I'm sure you could probably already tell. I've gone to the church ever since I was born pretty much. There use to be more people but a lot have left. They're all nice and easy to get along with though." Mel listened with a small smile, nodding to show she was taking in the information. "Makes sense, you're pretty easy to talk to so I would assume so." It wasn't that huge of a compliment, but it was enough to make her cheeks burn. She hoped Mel couldn't see it. "You are too."

She saw Mel's small smile widen a little bit with the response. "Also, I should probably mention this to you. In the youth I'm like the only girl there. But don't worry, I can fight them off if I need to." Mel laughed and it was so beautiful that she was pretty sure she forgot how to breathe. "Wow that's scary, but I'm glad you got my back. I was worried that I wouldn't make any friends right away."

Kat's grin tilted and she was pretty sure she looked like an absolute dork right now. "Well I'm happy to be the first, if you ever need anything just let me know." She gave a friendly wink after the statement and felt so stupid after doing it. She internally facepalmed herself. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She watched as Mel began to dig around in her small purse she brought. She pulled out a ripped up piece of paper and a pen.

Kat watched with curiosity and felt her heart start to bang faster inside her chest. Mel quickly wrote on the little slip and handed it to her. "Here, this way we can talk to each other a little more." The parents across from them finally ended their conversation and said their goodbyes. Mel gave her a small wave and a big smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at church!" She waved back with an even bigger smile. "Cya!" She then looked down at the small slip and unfolded it. On it was a phone number and a small smiley face right beside it. She grinned like an idiot. 'Walmart just became my new favorite place.' The rest of the day she spent smiling brightly. She wish she could feel this good every day. For once she didn't dread it being Sunday tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! It's another short one but I didn't have a lot of time to write much. Hopefully the next one will be longer :)


	3. Unanswered Questions

Kat woke up early the next Sunday morning. Her head was racing with thoughts of seeing Mel again and whether she should text her or not. She groaned, then took a deep breath. She was too tired to be worrying so much. Her mom was already up, as usual. She wished she enjoyed coffee as much as her mom did because she was sure the woman would be dead tired by how early she always gets up.

She rolled out of bed, dragging herself to the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Let me guess, stayed up late on your phone again?" Her mom noticed her barely cracked eyes and slow movements. "Not this time, just couldn't sleep I guess." Her mom let it slide, not wanting to bother the barely awaken girl any further. Instead she just walked to the kitchen and checked the oven. "I made some blueberry muffins, whenever you're hungry they'll be sitting on top of the oven."

It didn't take long for her empty stomach to make it's presence known. She got up slowly, walking like a zombie to the kitchen. The muffins were warm and helped her perk up a bit. Checking her phone for the time, she realized she only had about 30 minutes to get ready. She walked quickly to her room and dug around for clothes.

After her and her mom were ready, they made their way to the truck. The air was cool and sent chills down her arms to her legs. She tugged on her jacket, pulling it tighter around herself. She didn't have her earbuds this time, but her mom wasn't blasting music for once. Instead, they made light conversation. Her mom would talk to her about how her job is going and things she saw on Facebook.

It didn't take long to finally make it to the church. Some people were already parked and inside. She grabbed her Bible and made her way to the youth room, her normal routine. As usual, she was the first there. She flicked the light on and made her way to her favorite chair in the back row.

She enjoyed the silence when it was just her. Usually when there was a bunch of boys around there was nothing but loud shouting and too much noise for her taste. Soaking up the absence of sound, her peaceful trance came to an abrupt stop. The youth room door creaked open and someone slowly stepped inside. She turned around and felt her head start to hurt when she saw who it was.

Mel was carrying a black Bible case and seemed to be looking around and observing her surroundings of the new area. Eventually her eyes fell on Kat's, who was staring. Mel smiled at her, and took a seat next to her. Kat could smell something sweet and something citrus when she got situated. "Where's the boys?" Mel seemed to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence. "They'll be here, I usually get here early." Mel crossed her legs and shifted her gaze onto her. She felt her eyes stare a hole into her head and she was pretty sure her cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of red. Instead she turned and faced her. They stated at each other for what felt like an eternity until Mel looked away. She could've sworn she saw a small grin as she turned her attention to the front of the room. This girl was such a tease and it was messing with her head.

"I'm sorry that I'm not very interesting. I don't normally talk much with people." Kat was desperate for conversation, hungry for it in fact. "No no, you're fine. I just don't know what to talk about I guess." Kat thought for a bit before responding. "Tell me about yourself then, what was it like living in Tennessee?" Mel tensed a bit, a bit too much to where it was noticable. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Mel relaxed a little and answered softly. "It's okay, it's just, a lot of stuff happened in Tennessee and I just don't like thinking about it much. It's my fault we moved to Arkansas anyways." Kat was way too curious now. "I thought it was because your father got a job opportunity here?" 

Mel shifted and sighed. She didn't seem like she wanted to have this conversation but she also looked like she was carrying a lot of weight on her chest. "He tells that to everyone who asks. I just got involved with the wrong person. It almost got my parents killed." Her voice cracked and it broke Kat's heart. She was never good at comforting, especially someone she hardly knew. She just did the only thing she knew how to do. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her. Mel seemed a little shocked at the sudden exchange but eventually melted into the hug. Mel wrapped her arms around Kat's waist and returned the gesture. Mel was warm, and a good hugger which she noted. 

Eventually she released her arms and instantly missed the heat from the other girl. "I'm here for you ya know. We may not know each other very well but I'm sure we will eventually. We are stuck here together now." Mel smiled so softly and it made her chest burn. "Thank you so much. That means more than you know."

They sat there in silence for the rest of the class. Eventually the boys showed up along with the youth pastor. She was glad they showed up a bit later so that they wouldn't try to bug them. After class the two walked together to the sanctuary. Usually she would walk by herself or sometimes Landon when he wasn't busy talking to someone else. It was nice to have someone want to actually be around her.

"Hey can I uh, sit with you during service? I don't really like sitting up front and my mom isn't here today." She couldn't control the smile on her face. "Of course, im sure my mom wouldn't mind." They made their way to the pew and her mother was already back from her class. She eyed the two and smiled. Her mom was probably happy that she had finally made a friend around here.

Service went by as usual but her thoughts prevented her from paying attention to Brother Kevin. Who had Mel gotten involved with? What had almost caused her parents to possibly be killed? She felt bad for the girl but she wanted to know more. There were so many questions now and all she wanted to do was figure this girl out. Mel had gotten upset when talking about it and she didn't want to make her feel like that again.

When service finished she was almost upset. She enjoyed sitting with Mel even if they never got to really talk. She looked over at Mel who was sitting on her left. She seemed like she was lost in her head. Her gaze caught her attention eventually and she looked up at her, questioning what she was about to say. "I was thinking, maybe we can like hangout if you want. Since we have night church and all I thought that maybe we could spend some time together until we had to come back." Fireworks exploded in Kat's head. She never expected something like this to ever come out of Mel's mouth and she wouldn't question it one bit. "That would be awesome! You could come over and play with our kittens. If it is okay with you mom?" Apparently her mom had been listening the whole time and seemed just as excited as she was.

"Of course dear, it's fine by me as long as your father is okay with it." Mel seemed relieved and grinned. "I'll ask him right now, be right back." Kat watched as Mel asked her dad if she could come spend the day with her. She smiled when it seemed that he had agreed to the request. Her heart was beating and her head was swarming with all the sorts of things they would do. 'Today was going to be a good day' she said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope to continue this story soon. I wrote this based off of my own experience with my sexuality and struggling with the fact that my mom doesn't support lgbt. I've gone to this church my whole life and it sucks that I can't be myself. I relate to Kat a lot and I hope to go more in depth in the next chapter. See ya soon!


End file.
